


Dead from the neck up

by rosedaldecuervos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Crazy Harry, Creature Fic, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Demon Pact, Drama, English, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Sex, Harry Needs a Hug, Immortal Tom Riddle, It's not a bad copy of Kuroshitsuji/Black butler, M/M, Magic of chaos, Masochism, Oral Sex, Pact with a demon, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexy demon, Slash, The canon is my enemy, Underage Sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/pseuds/rosedaldecuervos
Summary: You have to be very stupid to summon a demon without knowing that you are invoking it. Even more when you are nine, you just killed your cousin by accident (which may have been not exactly an accident, but okay, no one has to know that), and your whole life seems to derail before your eyes. Anyway. You are Harry Potter, and everything could go from bad to worse.





	1. Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead from the neck up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315828) by (Me in Fanfiction) G. Mauvaise. 



> Hi! It's my first fic in English. (And it's a translation).
> 
> I'm really sorry for the spelling, narrative and descriptive errors. My mother lenguaje is Spanish (and if you know anything about the language, I suggest you go to the original fic).
> 
> Special thanks to RainbowInTempest for correcting some details.
> 
> A kiss and good reading.

**Dead from the neck up**

* * *

  **1**

_ Demon _

  
"Then…” the boy begun, as he looked curiously at the man. Tall, thin, with white skin and curly hair as black as the night itself. His eyes, unrealistically crimson, gleamed like two large drops of blood. “You are a demon?”   
  
The... demon, nodded. To be a demon, Harry thought, he looked very human.   
  
Harry shrugged.   
  
"Then you will surely want to kill me."   
  
The demon rolled his eyes, as if saying, ‘are you fucking kidding me?’.   
  
Harry snorted.   
  
"Well, if you want to kill me, do it now. Anyway, my uncles will undoubtedly kill me when they wake up.”   
  
The demon raised a curious eyebrow. Harry proceeded to tell him:   
  
"I have a cousin, Dudley. Or rather had. I do not know. He has nine, too, just like me. Only a few weeks older. Well, the thing is that I got angry with him because he broke a picture of my mother, the only one I had left, which I found in the loft while I was cleaning, and I knew it was my mother because we have the same eyes, and I got angry, and… I made his head blow up.”   
  
The demon blinked, his eyebrows arching, curious and amused. Harry felt a slight blush covering his cheeks.   
  
"Okay, I do not know how I made that happen! It was just that, I got angry with him, and his head began to grow redder and swollier, and I felt a lot of fury, and a lot of anger, and my cousin started to cry and his eyes burst like a balloon when you fill it with a lot of water, and then blood flowed from his ears, and suddenly... BAM! There was Dudley's head, brains, and red things all over the room. And I was sure that I had made that happen. And... it was amazing!”   
  
The demon gave a strange smile, which, more than a smile, looked like a grimace. Their corners rose. It looked like a strange version of a sly grin.   
  
"So-" Harry bit his lip. "I think if you're a demon and you want to kill me, you should not wait too long. I prefer to die for a demon, which will be one of the coolest things that will have happened to me in my life, to wriggle days and days of fever for the scourges on my back with a belt, that will tear my flesh, fill it with pus, crusts, and that will prevent me from moving, condemning me to die of infection, starvation, thirst, or perhaps devoured alive by the rats; in my cupboard there are many. Whatever happens first.”   
  
The demon blinked, as if, with that feeble movement, he was going to understand what was happening through the head of the little one.   
  
"Hey, demon”, Harry frowned. "Did the cat eat your tongue?"   
  
The demon exposed a long, pointed tongue. It was not mocking or anything like that, but it was still in his mouth. Harry frowned.   
  
"Then why do you not talk?”.   
  
The demon nodded, seeming to be thinking about the small situation in which they were: Harry was sitting with his tiny body on his chest, his knees catching his arms against the ground. His left hand was squeezing his neck tightly against the asphalt of the alleyway on Magnolia Street (although, despite his use of force, there seemed to be no pulse under his fingers, no blood reddening his face). In his right hand, the clever one, a sharp razor fiddled with some black curls.   
  
At that precise moment, Harry wondered (he really did) which of the two was the real demon there.   
  
But then he shrugged. After all, things couldn't get worse, could they? 


	2. Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. They really made me happy. 
> 
> Again, I want to apologize for the grammatical and spelling errors that you find. The english isn't my native language.
> 
> Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> xoxo.

**2** ****  
**  
** _ Pact _

* * *

~~~~"Thank you".   
  
The demon coughed.   
  
"Why?".   
  
"Because you not to killed me, at the exact moment when I let you went."   
  
The demon rolled his eyes.   
  
"Come on, kid. If I really wanted to kill you, I would have done it and you would not even have felt it. Besides, where's the fun in there?"   
  
Harry looked at him with bright eyes.   
  
"Oh, God, can I hold you? I have never met anyone who shares my own view of the world."   
  
"Only because you said... God" the demon showed his displeasure his face, "I will not leave you."   
  
Harry's lips curled into an overly adorable grimace of sadness. But the one in front of him was a demon, and apparently a well-trained one, because he did not give in to the face of Harry's beheaded lamb.   
  
"Okay," Harry sighed tragically, "nothing to say the word with 'G' around here. So, what will you do now?"   
  
The demon examined him slowly. Although he had said he was nine years old, he looked younger. His eyes were as green as precious stones, hidden slightly behind hideous and crooked glasses. Her hair looked like a bird's nest. It was strangely similar to what an angel should look like.   
  
But of course, if he had been able to call him, he wasn't.   
  
"You called me," the demon murmured. Harry shifted from one foot to the other, not quite sure what to say.   
  
"Emh, huh, okay, I don't remember doing some kind of ritual, or saying some kind of combined words involving a demonic invocation, which is a strange thing..."   
  
"You didn't call me with your words," said the demon, "you have called me with your soul."   
  
"The souls... call?" Harry raised his eyebrows. The demon sighed.   
  
"If they do it. Especially the desperate souls. When a soul is very desperate, it is torn between several ways. There are several planes in addition to the physical. The astral plane is something that only mages have access to, so only mages can invoke demons, although I have heard of some other squib that has invoked one in the last twelve centuries."   
  
Harry's jaw dropped more and more as the demon continued to speak.   
  
"Wait, wait, with mouth closed you look more pretty." Harry raised his hands. "Astral plane? Wizards? Squib? What the fuck?"   
  
"Are not you too young to say rudeness?" doubt the demon.   
  
"Oh, burn in Hell." Harry rolled his eyes. "Although I think you come from there. Very good. I need to know everything I asked you. Without exceptions."   
  
The demon snorted. He was a very bossy kid.   
  
"Very well." He proceeded to explain what an astral plane was, that the magicians existed, and that a squib was a child of wizards without the ability to do magic. "Then you are a wizard."   
  
"I'm a wizard!" Shrieked the child, his eyes burning and shining with despair. "That means I did kill Dudley, using my evil magician super powers! Hell yeah!"   
  
The demon tried to restrain himself. He really tried.   
  
Seconds later, he clung to the brick wall of the garage of one of the identical houses on Privet Drive, his laughter echoing freely throughout the neighborhood. Harry watched him laugh with a strange twinge in his chest.   
  
The demon stop laughed with a cynical smile. With that look, the smile still fresh on his face, tiny wrinkles beneath his eyes, Harry could see that the demon looked as cool as a human, let alone tenebrous.   
  
"Are you willing for a pact, kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like the chapter, or have any question, or comment... don't doubts in telling me! ;)
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. I see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
